C4AE T2
by AnnieSaphir
Summary: La suite des aventures de Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie.


CONFESSSION DE 4 ADORABLES EMMERDEUSES

2. La Trêve

Après le brevet, Paula et sa bande de Paulette on mit une bombe lacrymogène dans tout le collège. Qui Mme Carbona à montrer du doigt? La 4ème A. Personne ne s'étant dénoncer et personne n'ayant dénoncé quelqu'un, Mme Carbona a pris la décision de coller toute la 4ème A pendant l'été. Loana n'arrive pas à dirigerez le faite que Paula lui est jouer un coup pareil, pire encore cette dernière avait réussis à esquiver les heures de colle. Comment? Loana et ses copines non pas dit leurs dernier mot. Vous devriez le savoir quant il s'agit de se venger de Paula Abdul, ses quatre là sont très douer…

Sommaire

Chapitre I

Enfin… Les Vacances

Tous courraient dans les couloirs de notre très cher collège Henri Matisse à l'idée d'être enfin libre. En faite, c'était le 26 Juillet et tous était ravis de quitter les classes sombres du collège. Surtout qu'ils avaient été collé pendant le mois de Juillet à cause d'un petit plaisantin qui avait osé mettre une bombe lacrymogène pendant le discours de fin d'année si ennuyant de Mme Carbona.

Loana, Gina, Ashley et Katie n'arboraient pas un sourire comme d'habitude, au contraire elles étaient aussi tristes qu'une fille larguer par son fiancé le jour de leur mariage. Loana n'était plus Loana. Elle n'avait plus sa coiffure si haute qui la rendait royale et plus d'ongle tant elle les avait rongés tellement elle s'ennuyait. Gina semblait avoir maigrit tant l'appétit lui avait été retiré par les longs discours de Mme Genest. Ashley, elle qui avait toujours quelques chose à commenter n'avait plus le mot pour rire. Et Katie la fille toujours souriante était recroquevillée dans une robe à fleur horrible.

Bref, elles n'étaient plus comme avant. Loana n'avait plus de pire ennemie désormais. Et bizarrement, maintenant Paula lui manquait plus que tous.

La petite bande n'était plus maintenant. C'était bel et bien finit. Elles disaient au revoir pour la dernière fois à leur bon vieux Henri Matisse ainsi qu'à Paula. Cette dernière avait-elle gagné? Vincent? La place à Simon Ford? Ou encore, l'indemnisation de la principale? Loana avait envie de vomir lorsqu'elle y repensait. Paula avait gagnée Vincent, la place à Simon Ford et ses vacances d'été pendant qu'elle et ses copines copiaient le règlement intérieur de près de sept cent pages. Paula était sûrement au Bahamas ou ailleurs avec papa et maman en se moquant de ses rivales.

Loana ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : qu'elle soit rester en heure de colle pendant les vacances pour payer les bêtises de Paula ou le faite que sa famille n'ai pas dénier qu'elle finisse ses heures de colle avant de partir en vacances.

Les quatre filles se séparèrent au rond point. Gina et Ashley coururent vers l'arrêt de bus alors que Katie se dirigeait vers le grand portail de son quartier chic. Loana, elle, s'assit sur un banc et pensa. Elle se demandait vraiment comment Paula Abdul avait réussis à lui gâcher la vie ainsi. Et comment elle pourrait lui gâcher la vie à son tour. Pourquoi la vie est aussi cruelle songea Loana. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour une fois. Elle n'était que la victime d'une blonde squelettique avec de faux nichon. Comment le savait-elle qu'ils étaient faux? Elle le savait, c'est tous.

Le soir, chez elle, Loana admirait la brochure du camp « Vladimir Forever » dans lequel elle allait passer ses prochaines semaines de vacances. Il était hors de question pour son père qu'elle ne soit pas punis sévèrement pour ce dont on l'accusait. Bien heureusement pour elle, ses copines allaient être aussi envoyées là bas. Leurs parents ayant le même psy, et le psy ayant donné la même idée au parent, on malgré eux réussis nos héroïnes préférées.

Loana était impatiente de quitter sa chambre, si sinistre et si banale à l'instant, tant elle y avait passé du temps seule ces dernières semaines. L'adolescente prit alors une feuille qui traînait par là. Dessus, elle y écrivit une liste détaillée de ses futurs projets :

1* Exterminer Paula Abdul

2* Prendre Vincent à Paula

3* Venger mes BFF (Best Friends Forever)

4* Forcer papa à me faire entrer à Simon Ford

Puis dans un élan dramatique, en quête d'une scène magistrale : elle plia cette feuille en quatre et la brûla à l'aide d'un briquet.

Pour finir, elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le noir comme le diable en enfer.

Lundi arriva vite. Loana et ses valises attendait déjà sur le trottoir de son immeuble.

- Aller Richard! Ordonna-t-elle au pauvre chauffeur. Je vais arriver en retard au collège.

- Oui, mademoiselle Grims acquiesça le pauvre chauffeur fatigué par le poids des valises de Loana.

Oui, comme vous ne vous y attendez pas, ce fameux camp serait rempli des têtes à claque d'Henri Matisse : c'est-à-dire toute la 3ème A. Le collège s'était porter garant de ses garnements et Mme Genest était impatient d'inaugurer ses nouvelles bottes de randonner.

Près de deux semaines en plein nature, un vrai cauchemar pour Loana et ses copines. Non, il y a pire : les cours d'histoire de Mme Gendrie. Oui, Loana le reconnaissait, il y avait pire.

Chapitre II

Départ pour le camp « Vladimir Forever »

Devant le collège Henri Matisse, comme la veille, une ribambelle de jeune trainaillait. Mais cette fois des valises à la main. Certains s'efforçaient de faire entrer leur bagages dans le coffre du bus remplis comme Lexie Renipa. Et d'autres disaient au revoir à leur parent.

Loana, elle, jouait avec son portable que sa mère lui avait confisqué, mais qu'elle avait repris en cachette. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle aille en forêt ou en plein milieux d'une jungle sans portable.

Irène McAdam portait un ravissant manteau bleu clair qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux ainsi que des caches oreille assortis. Elle jouait avec son portable (Black Berry cette semaine car elle en changeait tellement). Elle avait dans la bouche une sucette au citron.

- Beau portable, Grims….

- Quoi? Toi là! Hurla presque Loana tant elle était étonner.

- Oui, je vais à « Vladimir Forever », qu'es-ce qui a? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non! Assura Loana. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que tes parents t'ais punis surtout que tu n'as pas été collé. Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Mon psy dit que je devrais oublier les portables et me concentrer sur les gens qui m'entour expliqua-t-elle.

Loana ne compris pas tous. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Irène avait toujours été un peu bizarre. Et puis tous le monde sais qu'il faut être un peu déranger là haut pour posséder tous les milliards de portable qu'il existait sur terre. En plus, le docteur Brown, le psy de toute de la ville avait, il semblerait, conseiller à tous ses patients le camp « Vladimir Forever ».

Ironie du sort, Paula devait elle aussi se présenter à ce camp. Allait-elle risquer d'y mettre les pieds pour faire plaisir à son psy alors que toute les filles de la classe voulait faire d'elle de la chaire à pâté? Peut-être? Cette fille n'a pas toute sa tête songea Loana.

Katie arriva toute seule, surcharger de trois valises rose fuchsia. C'était sûr, Katie Sumer adorait le rose et encore plus le rose fuchsia. Et c'était évident qu'une pseudo-sortie scolaire était l'endroit idéal pour elle, elle pourrait encore une fois exposer son amour du rose.

- Coucou Loana cria-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de Loana et lâcha ses bagages devant elle. Elles se firent la bise.

- Je te sens tendue assura Katie sûr d'elle. Y-a-t-il un problème?

Loana tapota du pied en signe d'énervement puis dit :

- Mes parent et mes sœurs font du ski à Aspen pendant que moi je vais dans un stupide camp avec mes idiots de camarade de classe et ma CPE. Vraiment y-a de quoi être en pétard ?!

- Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème. Moi j'adore les sorties en groupe.

Oui, évidement Katie n'avait pas totalement perdue sa stupidité naturelle que Loana adorait et détestait tant.

Au loin, Ashley surcharger d'une doudoune violet foncée arriva ainsi que Gina en veste en cuir marron et en jean délavé bleu.

- Pourquoi on a inventé les camps éducatifs ?! Soupira Ashley.

- Pour les idiotes comme Paula qui fond chier leurs parents lui répondue Gina a bout de souffle épuiser pas ses bagages.

- Ou peut-être parce que les SDF ne peuvent pas se payer l'école privée assura Katie.

Ses trois amies levèrent les yeux au ciel. Oui, Katie était toujours la même : un peu trop conne sur les bords.

Mme Genest circulait entre les élèves vérifiant leur autorisation de sortie. Un peu plus loin, assissent sur les remparts qui faisait face au grille du collège Henri Matisse, Loana, Gina, Ashley et Katie pouffait et grommelait d'ennuie.

- Franchement! Dit Ashley d'un ton sec. Tous ça c'est la faute de Paula, pourquoi on subit tous ça?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, elle couche avec Carbona et Vogel. Assura Gina en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Katie cherchait alors à cet instant une barre énergétique amincissante. Quant elle la trouva, elle l'ouvra d'un coup sec puis croqua un morceau violement avec ses dents. Loana leva les yeux au ciel puis annonça :

- J'ai une solution pour exterminer Paula et ses Paulettes.

Katie mangeait toujours avec bruit et Ashley se rongeait les ongles.

- Eh oh! Cria Loana. Je viens de dire quelque chose. On va se venger de Paula ajouta-t-elle.

- Ne compte pas sur moi ! Jura Gina en posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

- Moi non plus ! Ajouta Ashley. Je ne veux pas encore me faire coller pendant les vacances et pire encore passé ma vie dans des forêts épineuses.

Katie essayait de parler, mais ses amies ne comprirent rien à tous ce qu'elle racontait.

- Aller les filles debout! Ordonna Loana en se levant d'un bond. On va se venger de Paula, croyez-moi. Et on va prouver notre innocence.

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne me sens coupable de rien alors je suis innocente. Assura Gina.

- Les filles !

Loana fit une courte pause.

- Je sais que je vous ai déçus et j'ai perdue mon statut de fille indétrônable… Mais, je vais me reprendre et pour cela il faut que vous m'aidiez à faire tomber Paula.

- Ok, accepta Katie en levant ça main au ciel. Mais à la condition que tu m'apprennes à embrasser.

Ashley cessa de ronger ses ongles tant Katie l'avait choqué. Gina, elle, n'en pris pas rigueur et continua ce qu'elle faisait : c'est-à-dire rien.

- Pardon! Cria presque Ashley. J'ai bien entendue?!

- Es-ce que le faite que tu es passé la moitié du mois de Juillet en heure de colle t'a rendue sourde? Hurla Loana. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que je lui apprenne à embrasser.

- C'est pour qui? Demanda Gina.

- Tu n'es pas au courant s'étonna Ashley.

- Stop! Ordonna Loana. Vous voulez m'aidez oui ou non? Sinon, pas la peine de parler pendant des heures ou de débattre sur Katie.

Ashley et Gina se regardèrent dans les yeux puis répondirent en chœur :

- OUI!

- Bon, je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux que Loana d'apprenne à embrasser demanda Gina à Katie.

Ashley lui donna un léger coup dans le vendre puis lui répondue ironiquement.

- C'est pour embrasser banane, ricana-t-elle.

Mme Genest, grande CPE dévouer siffla, puis ordonna aux troupeaux d'élèves de monter dans le bus. Ashley et Gina décidèrent de s'assirent côte à côte. Loana et Katie firent de même.

Alors dans le fond du bus, Loana, Gina, Ashley et Katie complotaient contre Paula Abdul.

Chapitre III

Arriver au camp « Vladimir Forever »

- Berk! Hurla Katie. J'ai marchée dans une crotte…

- C'est la nature, assura gaiment Mme Genest en ajoutant, aller plus vite Sumer on va jusqu'au chalet au sommet de la colline.

- Comment on-t-il eu l'idée de mettre un chalet tout en haut d'une colline demanda Loana en regardant ses pauvres chaussure abîmer par les nombreuse plaque d'eau du chemin.

- C'est officielle, je déteste la nature et Paula Abdul cria Ashley en se débattant avec une mouette.

- Allez, les encouragea Mme Genest, vous êtes les dernières, tous le monde est en haut.

- Tous le monde est idiot assura Loana pour défendre ses intérêts et ses pauvres escarpins italiens neufs.

Les filles ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'au sommet. Arriver en haut, elles étaient bien trop tremper pour admirer la belle vue ou respirer l'air frais de la nature.

Loana essaya tous les lits du chalet en espérant trouver le bon. Katie ne savait pas où poser ses trois gigantesques valises roses alors que Gina sautait sur place pour se réchauffer. Elle s'arrêta net lorsque Tacha et Lexie la regardait vulgairement en voyant sa poitrine abondante aller dans tous les sens.

- Vous savez, si vous voulez une photo de moi il n'y a qu'à demander. Hurla Gina jusqu'au fond du chalet pour détourner les regards de Tacha et Lexie d'elle.

Loana s'agitait dans tous les sens, n'ayant en tête qu'une seule question : Où se trouvait Paula? Avait-elle réussis encore une fois à esquiver? Loana se laissa tomber sur une pile de coussin et soupira. Katie hurla alors de toutes ses forces. Ashley venait de lui pincer la peau, celle-ci sautillait sur place.

- C'est Paula, hurla Katie de nouveau.

Toutes les filles du chalet se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et contemplaient Paula Abdul et ses Paulettes sortirent d'une voiture blanche aux vitres teintées.

Loana voyait rouge. Paula avait donc elle aussi été envoyer ici mais avec un chauffeur. Alors qu'elle, avait supportée les serments de M. Sabin sur la façon de lire une carte dans un affreux bus jaune.

- Bouger ! Elle arrive! Ordonna Gina aux filles du chalet.

Lorsque Paula Abdul pénétra dans le chalet, toutes les filles d'Henri Matisse la dévisageaient méchamment. Mais tout ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle avança dans la pièce avec Nina et Breanna à la recherche de trois lits côte à côte. En s'avançant de plus en plus dans le fond, Paula frôla Loana.

- Attention, voilà notre SALOPE nationale ! Annonça Loana.

Paula ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre. Avait-elle mieux à faire? Paula Abdul ne voulait plus embêter Loana Grims? Pendant un instant cela choqua Loana, jusqu'au moment où elle se rappela que Paula pensait avoir tous gagner. Alors peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre.

Loana se retira avec ses copines dans les toilettes du camp qui se trouvait en bas de la colline. Gina qui sautillait sur place, arracha un morceau de papier toilette et s'enferma dans un des WC. Katie, elle se mettait de l'eye-liner alors que Loana tapotait du pied et qu'Ashley rongeait encore une fois ses ongles.

- Je ne sais pas comment mais je l'aurais ! Assura Loana.

- Ah bon! Bas pour le moment il semblerait que se soit elle qui nous est eu ! Rétorqua Ashley avant de se remettre à ronger ses ongles.

- Ce n'est pas important ! Assura Katie tout en continuant de se mettre de l'eye-liner.

- Le collège c'est finit pourquoi s'embêter avec ?

Loana leva d'abord les yeux au ciel pour se retenir de frapper son amie.

- C'est pour cela en trotte qu'il faut que je lui donne une bonne leçon…

- C'était une question je pense ? L'interrompue Ashley.

- Jamais optimiste toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu rencontreras un mec assura Loana.

- Eh bien que ça sois ainsi parce que franchement ils sont tous nul dans ce camp !

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi pour une fois ! Dirent Katie et Loana en chœur.

- Appeler une ambulance les filles, je les ai ! Hurla Gina des WC.

Les trois adolescentes sursautèrent puis coururent dans tous les sens. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, elles se rendirent compte que leur amie n'avait pas besoin qu'elles agissent comme ça. Non, elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Franchement, comment veux-tu qu'on se venge de Paula si Gina passe son temps dans les WC. Ironisa Ashley.

- Tu vois, ton bavardage n'aide absolument pas.

Loana fit une courte pause puis ajouta :

- J'ai des serviettes dans mon sac. Pas de panique !

Elle passa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure brune puis sortie des toilettes.

Un peu plus tard, le petit problème de Gina résolue, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le chalet principal autour d'un bon feu de camp. M. Sabin leur professeur d'EPS, commença à parler.

- J'ai remarqué que vous mesdemoiselles, vous avez ramené plus qu'il en faut…

Loana levait les yeux au ciel. Écouter encore une fois cette homme qui se prenait pour Dieu juste parce qu'il était prof de sport, cela elle ne pouvait plus. Bien sûr le refus de Loana d'écouter ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

- … C'est pour cela que M. Viret et moi-même…

Irène avait le sourire aux lèvres à l'annonce de « M. Viret ».

- … Avons décidé de prendre toutes vos valises et de vous laisser avec seulement trois pulls, trois jeans et une paire de botte…

- Donc le reste, continua M. Viret, appareil électronique et autres resterons dans le chalet principal.

Loana qui n'écoutait strictement rien ne compris pas tous de suite pourquoi tous le monde protestait.

- Vous êtes dans un camp de survie, reprit M. Sabin, vous n'êtes pas là pour prendre des photos ou encore pour jouer les Top Model.

- Si porter sans cesse le même jogging le motive; ce n'est pas la peine qu'il force les autres à faire pareil. Chuchota Katie à l'oreille d'Ashley.

- Allez les filles, je passe avec un grand sac poubelle et vous mettez vos affaires dedans ! Annonça M. Sabin.

- Et vous les garçons, continua M. Viret, je passerais dans votre chalet tout à l'heure.

Il eu de nombreuse protestation, mais ce fut les deux professeurs qui eurent le dernier mot.

Loana s'éclipsera un moment dehors. Il fallait qu'elle se calme un peu. Elle se trouva donc devant une flaque de boue, avec à proximité un bâton de bois. Inspiré, elle écrivit à l'aide du bâton sur le sol ses idées noires :

1* Ne pas donner mon portable aux profs

2* Me contrôlé pour ne pas gifler Paula Abdul

3* Trouver Vincent

4* Découvrir qui Katie veux embrasser

Elle jeta le bâton violement sur le sol et disparut dans les bois un court instant. Quand M. Sabin eux finis de ramasser les portables, les appareils photo et les iPod, Paula pénétra dans le chalet principal le sourire aux lèvres. A cet instant, Loana savait qu'il était tant d'agir.

Chapitre IV

La course d'orientation

Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur le camp « Vladimir Forever » et nos héroïnes préférées dormaient encore profondément enrouler chaudement dans leur couvertures. A six heures précise, M. Sabin pénétra dans le chalet des filles et joua un air de trompette pour les réveiller. Gina pris son oreiller moelleux et le mis sur sa tête pour ne pas entendre une minute de plus l'horrible morceau de trompette de son prof de sport. Katie, elle, sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le lit qui se trouvait en haut du sien où dormait Ashley. M. Sabin s'arrêta puis pris la position qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir lorsqu'il comptait dire quelque chose.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je vous prierais de vous s'habiller le plus vite possible car une longue journée nous attend.

Un oreiller à l'effigie d'Hello Kitty fut lancé à travers la pièce visant M. Sabin. Celui-ci esquiva le projectile. Les filles se mirent à rigoler. Leurs professeur leurs ordonna de se taire. Le silence reprit.

- Aujourd'hui, continua-t-il on va faire course d'orientation…

Les filles protestèrent un moment puis refirent le silence.

- … Ça veut dire que vous devez bien vous couvrir et ne pas vous encombrer de chose inutile.

Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elles s'encombreraient tous court, ils (Lui et M. Viret) avaient confisqué tous leurs affaires. Enfin… Sauf le portable de Loana qui dormait à l'abri sous son matelas.

- Allez les filles! Les encourageait-il. Debout!

M. Sabin sortie vite fait du chalet des filles pour les laisser s'habiller.

- On ne mange pas ? Demanda Katie en se frottant le ventre.

Personne ne lui répondue, tous le monde était encore un peu sonner. Au fond du chalet, Lexie Renipa sautait dans tous les sens pour pouvoir enfiler son jean moulant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas bien sûr d'ouvrir la conversation.

- J'ai un super scoop. Chuchota-t-elle à son amie Tacha.

- Quoi? Dit le moi! Ordonna Tacha.

- Les garçons du camp d'en face, le camp « Victory », organise une soirée jacuzzi ce soir. Continua-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Les garçons de Pablo Picasso? Questionna Tacha. C'est donc vrai ils passent leurs vacances dans le camp « Victory ».

Lexie lui répondue d'un hochement de tête. Et ajouta :

- Ça veut dire que tu vas y aller avec moi.

- OUI! Je suis la fille la plus expérimentée question garçon du camp ! Assura Tacha. Alors évidement il faut que j'y aille.

Gina ayant entendue leur conversation ne put s'empêcher de les interrompre.

- Je ne dirais pas la plus expérimentée que ça. Dit Gina d'un ton sec en se dirigeant vers ses trois amies.

- Qu'insinues-tu comme ça ? Lui demanda Lexie.

Gina se retourna puis lui répondue :

- Rien.

Elle fit une courte pause

- Mais, Brad la larguer pour Shirley. Alors… Elle ne doit pas être si expérimenter.

Gina marcha tous droit sans prendre le temps de se retourner une seconde fois lorsque Lexie l'interpela.

- Je hais ce camp. Il n'y a que des débiles ! Dit Gina en fusillant du regard Lexie.

- Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la haïsses ainsi ? Demanda Katie en se mettant du gloss.

- Rien. Appart embrasser ATM au bal de Noël.1

- Ok! Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! Assura Katie en pinçant ses lèvres goût fraise des bois à cause de son gloss.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Appuya Ashley, tu t'en tape. Et puis ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Elle reprit son souffle.

- La chose dont on devrait parler tout de suite c'est le fameux gars que Katie veux embrasser.

Personne ne parla. Katie rangea son gloss fraise des bois dans son sac banane rose fuchsia comme le reste de sa tenue et sortie dehors. Ashley et Gina la suivirent en espérant toujours des explications. Alors que Loana se mirait dans son miroir en forme de cœur rouge vif que sa sœur Angelina lui avait offert pour ses 5 ans.

Dehors, devant le chalet principal, les filles frissonnaient et les garçons jouaient à se taper entre eux. M. Viret éclaira sa voix avant de commencer à parler. Mme Genest, fourrer dans un anorak orange siffla dans son sifflet pour obtenir le silence. Le silence enfin établit, M. Viret commença pour de bon son discours :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, car je ne le répéterais pas plusieurs fois. Il est interdit, je dis bien interdit de se promener dans les bois sans être accompagner par M. Sabin, Mme Genest ou moi-même.

Il souffla un instant.

- Je vais vous répartirent en trois groupe. C'est groupe seront mixte bien évidement.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son sweat-shirt et en sortis une feuille pliée en quatre. Il déplia la feuille puis commença à la lire.

- Groupe 1 : Paula Abdul, Natacha Balenos, Julian DeLavor, Loana Grims, Irène McAdam, Warren James et Courtney Lovinginz sera votre capitaine accompagner de moi-même.

Irène sautilla sur place dès qu'elle sut qu'elle passerait la journée entière avec M. Viret.

M. Sabin cita à son tour son équipe.

- Groupe 2 : Breanna Futch, Ashley Lower, Nina Pahora, Lexie Renipa, Lydia Slovaters, Mario Soreno et Rana Sullivan sera votre capitaine accompagner de moi.

- Ce qui veut dire que le reste sera avec moi ! Dit Mme Genest.

Katie et Gina étaient donc ensemble. Elles étreindraient tellement elles étaient heureuse de ne pas avoir été séparé. Tim fit signe à Gina. Tim Venares était folle d'elle depuis la 6ème mais elle ne portait aucune attention à lui.2

Un forestier apparut dans la foule. Tous le monde rejoignit son équipe et se prépara pour le départ. Loana boudait. Pourquoi avait-elle été mise dans un groupe aussi nul. Non seulement, elle n'était pas avec ses amies de toujours mais en plus elle se retrouvait avec sa pire ennemie : Paula Abdul. Les trois groupes se dispersèrent dans les environs. Le groupe d'Ashley s'enfonça dans la forêt comme le elle craignait. Le groupe de Katie et Gina prirent les sentiers balisé. Et le groupe de Loana s'engagea dans la montagne.

Pourquoi Dieu la punissait ainsi? Se demandait Loana. Arriver devant un rocher gigantesque, M. Viret leur distribua une carte chacun.

- A présent, vous devez chacun chercher les balises inscrit sur vos cartes. Il y en a 4. Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour les trouver. Il frappa dans ses mains comme si ses élèves étaient des animaux.

Loana ne comptait absolument pas chercher les quatre balises inscrit sur sa carte. Premièrement, elle ne savait pas lire une carte. Deuxièmement, elle ne comptait pas courir avec ses magnifiques nouvelles chaussures aux pieds. Et troisièmement, elle avait mieux à faire : Donner une leçon à Paula Abdul. Donc, Loana Grims s'assit alors sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'a regardait en cachette puis sortis son portable de la poche de son veston gris en fausse fourrure.

- Allô!

- Oui. C'est moi Ashley.

- Je sais.

- Bon il faut qu'on enclenche le plan A.

- Pourquoi l'avons-nous appelé le plan A? Questionna Ashley.

- Eh bien…

Loana se gratta le menton en signe de réflexion.

- Parce qu'avec Paula il vaut mieux avoir un plan B.

- Ok !

- Plan A, partie 1 dit Gina. Cette dernière venait de rejoindre leur conversation téléphonique.

- Gina! Où est tu? Demanda Loana.

- Dans la forêt idiote !

Gina enleva le papier rose de son chewing-gum banane/fraise puis continua.

- J'ai tous ce que tu voulais. Je m'éclipse sans que Genest le découvre. Je vais dans le chalet des filles et pique tous les vêtements de Paula. Récita Gina en mâchouillant son chewing-gum.

- Plan A, partie 2 continua Katie en arrachant le portable de Gina. Je convins Tim que Gina veut qu'il embrasse dans les vielles écuries alors que ce seras Paula.

- Ce qui nous ramène à la troisième partie du Plan A : convaincre Paula d'aller dans les écuries en lui envoyant un SMS de la part de Vincent. Termina Ashley.

- Là je n'ai pas tous compris ! Grommela Katie à travers le téléphone portable Nokia de Gina. Comment va-t-elle se faire passer pour Vincent?

- Tu verras en temps et en heure.

Loana repris son souffle avant de continuer.

- Partie 4, je photographie Paula en train d'embrasser Tim avec mon appareil photo et l'envoie à Vincent.

- Qui se trouve au camp « Victory » annonça Gina.

- Quoi? Le camp juste en face? Demanda Loana.

- Oui, assura Gina, j'ai entendue la conversation de cette SALOPE de Lexie. Elle et Tacha parlait d'une soirée jacuzzi qui aurait lieu au camp « Victory » avec les garçons de Picasso.

- Hein? C'est du n'importe quoi! Elles ne vont pas y aller? Demanda Ashley.

- Si assura Gina. Tacha se sens si expérimentée qu'elle doit forcément y aller et…

- Bon! L'interrompus Loana. On s'invite à cette petite soirée.

- Quoi? Crièrent en chœur ses amies.

- Oui, assura-t-elle, c'est mon plan B. Elles ne comprirent pas tous. Vincent sera là bas, et Paula à dû, elle aussi, s'y invité. Alors ça sera l'endroit rêvé pour draguer et prouver notre innocence…

- Ainsi que pour savoir qui Katie veut embrasser. L'interrompus Gina.

- Tu as raison, s'invité à cette soirée vas faire de l'effet. Dit Ashley.

- Bon, je voudrais arriver avant tous le monde insista Katie. Je raccroche.

- Attends! Ordonna Loana. On se donne rendez vous à 10 heure précise aux toilettes pour se préparer pour la soirée « jacuzzi ».

- Ok ! crièrent-elles toutes avant de raccrocher.

Loana se leva et marcha de manière à ne pas salir ses précieuses chaussures. Elle était joyeuse à l'idée de revoir enfin Vincent. Après tous, elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis longtemps… Un peu trop longtemps.3

Chapitre V

Maillots, garçons et petites rencontres désagréables

Après tout une journée à trainailler dans les bois, Loana en avait marre de la nature. Une seule chose semblait importante pour elle : retrouver Vincent. Installer sur des tables en bois et des troncs d'arbre Katie entortillait ses longs cheveux châtains pendant que Lexie Renipa juste à côté d'elle s'appliquait du gloss sur les lèvres. Un peu plus loin, sous un arbre Ashley et Gina discutaient.

- Ce soir je vais enfin savoir qui Katie veux embrasser.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant le savoir? Demanda Ashley.

- Toi tu dis ça parce que tu sais c'est qui.

- Non, je ne le sais pas.

Ashley fit une courte pause.

- Je crois s'avoir c'est qui.

- A qui penses-tu? Questionna Gina.

Ashley se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amie et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Les yeux de Gina s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda Gina.

Ashley lui répondue d'un hochement de tête. Les deux amies restèrent sans parler une seconde.

- Allons retrouver Loana aux toilettes, j'en ai marre d'être ici. Ashley prit Gina par la main et partir sans se faire remarquer.

Arriver devant la grande porte des toilettes des filles, Gina poussa lentement la porte tout en murmurant : « Loana, tu es là? ». Ashley la suivait. Les toilettes n'étaient pas si éclairer que ça lorsque la nuit tombait. Alors un peu normale si Gina et Ashley ni voyaient plus rien jusqu'au moment où Loana sortis de nulle part avec une lampe de poche. Gina sursauta puis cria. Ashley mis sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire terre.

- Chuuut! Murmura Loana. Celle-ci lança un gros sac rouge à Ashley.

- C'est quoi? Questionna Ashley.

- C'est mon sac de maillot de bain. Heureusement que je l'ai cachée dans la forêt avant que les profs ramassent tous les affaires. Murmura à nouveau Loana.

- Tu as ramenée ton maillot de bain? Demanda Gina.

- Tu devrais le savoir je prévois toujours tous ! Dit Loana en autant son veston gris en fausse fourrure.

- Il y en a un pour chacune de nous. Le bleu nuit c'est pour toi Gina. Le vert avec des étoiles noir il est pour toi, Ash. Le mauve c'est pour moi. Et le rose fuchsia il est pour Katie…

Loana s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle ne vue pas Katie.

- Mais où elle est? Demanda-t-elle.

- Surement en train de parler avec Lexie. Soupira Gina.

- Bon, vous lui donnerez son maillot. Moi je dois aller m'assurer que Paula n'ai rien à mettre pour aller à la soirée jacuzzi.

- Ok! Acquiescèrent Gina et Ashley.

Loana sortie des toilettes et laissa ses amies se préparer. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le chalet des filles. Elle y pénétra sans un bruit. Elle prit toutes les affaires de Paula qui se trouvait sous son lit et sortie. Elle courra à travers la forêt dense pour se retrouver devant une petite rivière. Elle jeta alors toute les vêtements. Loana Grims avait le sourire aux lèvres à cet instant. Elle était sur le point de faire vivre à Paula Abdul la pire semaine de sa vie. Et ça, ce n'était que le début. Elle repartit vers les tables à manger pour que les profs et Mme Genest ne s'aperçoivent pas trop de son absence et par la même occasion tira Katie avec elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la lune était la seule à illuminer le camp « Vladimir Forever », Loana, Gina, Ashley et Katie se faufilaient en dehors du chalet des filles. Sans faire de bruit, suivies d'autres filles (dont Tacha et Lexie), elles passèrent juste devant le chalet de Mme Genest. Elle prit le petit sentier qui les conduisit vite devant le camp « Victory ».

A cet instant, pour Loana, le camp « Victory » était le paradis. Au contraire du camp « Vladimir forever » qui ressemblait à une prison. Dans le fameux camp, une centaine de jeune garçon de 15 ans couraient sous les ordres d'un instructeur. En voyant Vincent, Loana se souvient des moments merveilleux passer avec ce dernier. De tous leurs baisers passionnés. De toute leurs conversations intellectuelles. Elle avait presque les larmes qui coulaient car au fond, elle l'aimait. Pas parce que Paula le voulait. Oh non, pas pour ça. Pas parce qu'à cause d'elle il avait été renvoyé. Non, elle l'aimait parce qu'il était intelligent, fort et déterminer à réussir.

Les filles dévalèrent la petite colline qui les séparait des garçons. Arriver en bas, elles coururent tous droit vers les lumières illuminées du camp. Là bas, une grande piscine avait été installée. Et un peu plus loin plusieurs jacuzzis remplis de jeunes visages inconnus.

Katie tira Loana par le bras et pinça Ashley. Katie montra du doigt un jeune homme en train de jouer au foot tors nul sous les jets d'eau. Loana était bien trop concentrer sur Vincent qui se trouvait à quelque mètre d'elle. Mais, Katie réussis quand même à lui faire tourner la tête.

- C'est lui, chuchota Katie à ses amies. C'est lui que je veux embrasser.

Ashley cherchait partout Gina pour pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle avait raison. Mais cette dernière avait aperçus Tim et ses potes se diriger vers ici. Elle avait donc détalé pour ne pas à avoir à lui parler. Avoir passé la journée à l'écouter débattre des différentes variétés d'arbre de la forêt lui avait suffit.

- J'avais donc raison, tu aimes Karim. Dit Ashley en réajustant le bas de son maillot.

- Comment le savais-tu? Demanda Katie.

- Tu devrais le savoir, je suis la reine des ragots.

- Bon, tous ça c'est bien beau… Mentit Loana. Mais je dois aller parler à Vincent.

- Mais… Bégaya Katie. Mon cours sur le baiser?

Loana ne prit pas le temps de se retourner, elle se dirigea tous droit vers Vincent Kay et sa bande de copain. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, Paula Abdul apparut devant Vincent accompagnée de ses Paulettes : Nina et Breanna.

- Saluuuut Vinceeent! Dit Paula les mains sur les hanches. Comment ça vas?

Vincent n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car Loana arriva en fanfare et se mis à crier sur Paula.

- Mais que fait tu là, toi?

- Rien et toi? Rétorqua Paula.

- Ne commence pas à m'énerver Abdul ! Ordonna Loana. Tu sais comment ça vas se terminer.

- Oui, je sais.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas et ajouta :

- Personne du camp « Vladimir Forever » ne devrait être là.

- Inclus-toi, dit Gina en se mêlant à la conversation.

Tim arriva pile à se moment devant eux et commença à faire ses grimaces que Gina détestait tant.

- Saluuut princesse! Qu'attends-tu pour m'accorder cette danse ?!

Loana ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : que Tim soit un vrai naze ou qu'il portait une affreuse chemise hawaïenne.

- Eh Gina, emmène ton idiot de copain et ses potes ailleurs avec ta pétasse brune. Cria Paula.

Vincent savait que ce n'était que le début. Il prit donc la parole :

- Arrêtez! Ça suffit! J'en ai marre.

- Bien dit Vinceeeeeeeeeeent! L'applaudis Paula.

- Toi aussi.

Vincent semblait tous à coup très énerver. Il tira Paula par les bras et se dirigea vers le jacuzzi. Tim passa alors son bras autour de Gina et continua sa lamentable prestation.

- Alors ça te dit. Le jacuzzi, toi et moi !

Gina eu envie de vomir tous ce qu'elle avait mangés depuis sa venue au monde. Ou encore se tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle ne fit rien de tous cela. Elle lui donna juste un coup dans le ventre puis courut à toute vitesse vers Katie et Ashley.

Loana, elle, était émerveillée, car près de la grande piscine, Paula Abdul se disputait avec son petit-copain du moment : Vincent Kay. Loana croisa dont ses mains et s'assit sur une des chaises pliantes installer pour l'occasion. Elle souriait, car elle s'avait bien que ce n'était que le début.

Chapitre VI

Sur le chemin de l'amour!

Warren James et Mario Soreno sautèrent ensemble du grand plongeoir de la piscine et éclaboussèrent par la même occasion Paula et Vincent qui se disputait juste à côté. Ashley et Katie s'éclaffèrent alors de rire alors que Loana arborait un de ses sourires maléfiques. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait mettre Loana de mauvaise humeur. Rien !

- Idiot! Hurla Paula avant de lui donner une gifle.

Tout le monde se retourna au bruit pénible de la gifle de Paula. Vincent lui se tenait droit sans un bruit. Il n'était pas le genre de mec à rendre ses coups surtout aux filles. Il la laissa juste en plan et courut à toute vitesse. La joue de Vincent était rouge écarlate. Mais se n'était pas grave, il était toujours aussi beau.

Allonger sur une chaise pliante, buvant son cocktail au fruit rouge, Ashley feuilletait un magazine. A côté d'elle, Katie était à deux doigts de pleurer.

- J'en ai marre! Chuchota Gina en sortant sa tête d'un des buissons derrière les deux chaises pliantes de ses amies.

- Alors sort! Lui proposa Ashley en tournant une page de son magazine.

- Non! Je ne veux pas que Tim me trouve. Chuchota de nouveau Gina.

- Il ne comprend pas le non cette idiot ou quoi?! Il devient pathétique ! Raillait Ashley.

- Il était déjà pathétique avant, là il est devenue obséder. Continua Gina.

- Tu ne dis rien? Demanda Ashley à Katie. Celle-ci enleva ses lunettes de soleil et demanda :

- Quoi?

- Tu pleure ou j'hallucine?

- Oui! Et alors?

- Pourquoi? Demanda doucement Gina.

- Parce que Karim ne veut pas de moi… Sanglota-t-elle.

- J'ai ratée un épisode? Questionna Gina.

- Et moi alors, toute la saison entière? Demanda à son tour Ashley.

- Ok! Arrête nous ça! Ashley sortis un mouchoir de son sac. Il n'en vaut surement pas la peine.

- A quoi il ressemble déjà? Questionna Gina.

Katie montra du doigt un jeune homme bronzé aux cheveux bruns. Il arborait au bras gauche un tatouage d'un chien violent. Il portait un maillot à fleur horrible. Mais il fallait ce l'avouer il était beau. Très beau même.

- Je suis bien contente de ne pas rater cet épisode ! Ricana Gina des buissons.

- Moi aussi ! Renchérie Ashley.

Loana était assis pas très loin de ses amies mais elle préférait rester seule pour attendre Vincent. Elle espérait rencontrer Vincent. Et se fut le cas. Il passa devant elle, ses yeux fixant ses Adidas. Loana appliqua vite fait un peu de gloss goût pomme sur ses lèvres pour les rendre pulpeuses. Elle se recoiffa à l'aide de son peigne tout en se levant. Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir et fonça tout droit. Elle se cogna alors contre lui. Elle tomba parterre et fit mine d'avoir mal à la cheville. Cette technique marchait toujours avec les garçons assurait tous le temps Loana à ses amies.

- Aïe! Hurla Loana.

Vincent s'approcha d'elle et toucha délicatement sa cheville pour ne pas aggraver la blessure de Loana. Elle hurla encore une seconde fois puis ajouta :

- Je crois qu'il est cassé. Je ne pourrais pas marcher jusqu'au camp.

Elle lui fit alors son regard qui tue et lui ne put s'en détourner. Il tourna une seconde la tête pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Mais Vincent Kay ne devrait pas l'oublier, personne je dis bien personne ne refuse quelque chose à Loana. Il s'agroupa alors. Loana ne compris pas tous. Enfin si… C'est juste qu'elle s'imagine qu'il là porterait comme Le Prince Charmant porte Cendrillon ou comme la Bête porte la Belle. Elle se leva un peu tout en faisant mine d'avoir mal puis s'accrocha aux épaules de Vincent. Il se leva alors sous le poids de Loana et marcha jusqu'à la limite qui séparait les deux camps. Arriva à cette endroit là, Vincent posa Loana parterre puis s'assit sur un rocher pour se reposer.

- Je suis lourde? Questionna Loana.

- Non ! Assura-t-il.

- Je sais ! Dit Loana en passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Vincent fit mine de tousser avant de commencer :

- Alors… Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment?

- Non ! chuchota tous à coup Loana.

Il eu un léger silence et quelque rougissement sur les joues des deux adolescents.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Loana encore plus rouge.

- Eh bien… Commença-t-il avant de se lever d'un bond. Je crois qu'on devrait se remettre en chemin.

Il l'a mis de nouveau sur son dos. Et continua son chemin. Plus tard dans le chalet des filles du camp « Vladimir Forever », Vincent Kay posa délicatement Loana Grims sur son lit recouvert d'une couverture Hello Kitty. Il se regardait toujours dans les yeux et personne je dis bien personne n'aurait put les déranger à cette instant. Loana le tira donc par la chemine puis lui donna un de ses baisers dont elle avait le secret. Mais le secret du jour ne serait pas qu'elle l'aime malgré le fait que pendant des mois, des semaines, notre garce préférée l'a pleuré? Là, je dois l'avouer, je ne sais pas. La lune brillait et nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient éperdument amoureux.

Chapitre VII

Après la fête… !

Assis sur les marches du chalet des filles, Mme Genest épluchait une orange. A l'intérieur certaines sont debout et certaines dorment encore. Lexie et Tacha saute dans tous les sens, Ashley ronge ses ongles, Gina mâchouille un chewing-gum, Katie se recoiffe et Loana… Et bien, elle, dort encore. Cacher sous une pile de couverture à l'effigie de Hello Kitty, Loana ronflait paisiblement. Pas que les ronflements soient paisible. Mais comment décrire Loana de façon péjorative. Bref, on pouvait entendre de paisible ronflement.

- Bizarre! Loana ne ronfle pas! Assura Ashley.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent toutes de faire ce qu'elles faisaient. Ashley, Gina et Katie s'approchèrent doucement du lit superposé de Loana. Katie sauta sur la boule que faisait Loana avec ses draps puis cria à tue-tête:

- Debout!

Le drap rose/pourpre de Loana fut levé par Vincent. Celui-ci était décoiffé. Il bailla puis demanda à Katie:

- Pourrait-tu te lever s'il-te-plaît?

Katie descendue du lit aussi vite qu'elle y était montée. Et rejoignis ses camarades pas très loin de là. Elles chuchotaient toutes. Et certaines s'approchèrent de plus près croyant rêver. Gina pinça Vincent puis annonça :

- Il est vrai!

Soudain la porte du chalet s'ouvrit et toutes coururent sous leurs draps. Vincent fit de même ayant peur que ce ne soit Mme Genest ou autres personne qui lui rappelleraient qu'il ne doit pas être là. La personne entra en faisant grincer le parquet. Habiller de la tête au pied d'une combinaison orange comme celle des prisonniers, Irène McAdam avait encore une fois une de ses sucettes au citron à la bouche n. Quand les filles comprirent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, elles se relevèrent toutes.

- D'où viens-tu toi? Demanda Lexie.

- Bas… Des toilettes pourquoi? Lui répondue Irène.

- Si Vincent est dans le lit de Loana, où est Loana? Questionna Ashley.

Toutes oublièrent l'entrer bruyante d'Irène et se retournèrent vers Vincent.

- Genest est dehors! Reprit Irène. Elle attend que tous le monde s'habillent avant d'entrer.

- On sait! Lui hurla Tacha.

- Depuis tout à l'heure on fait exprès de dormir pour ne pas faire encore une stupide randonner. Continua Lexie.

Irène bouffa puis rejoignis son lit.

- Mais où est Loana? Questionna Gina.

- Je suis là… Chuchota-t-une voix.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent. Une jeune fille mi-blonde, mi-brune leurs faisait signe. Elle avait la tête de Loana mais des fringues atroces. Aussi moche que ceux de l'infirmerie qui servait en cas d'urgence.

- Loana ! Murmura Katie.

- Ecoutez! Il faut que vous m'aidiez à sortir Vincent d'ici.

Toutes les filles semblaient ne pas tous comprendre jusqu'au moment où Loana ôta sa perruque et laissa sortir sa belle chevelure brune.

- C'est pour Vincent tous ce déguisement? Questionna Gina.

- Oui. Comme ça il pourra sortir sans que Genest s'aperçois qu'il est un mec. Loana passa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure brune. Ce n'est pas du génie?!

Les filles l'applaudissaient sauf Lexie et Tacha.

- Silence! Ordonna Loana. Vous allez réveiller Paula et ses vipères de copines.

Le silence reprit. Les filles non concernées par les magouilles de Loana jouèrent les spectatrices pendant que Vincent enfilait l'horrible robe de grand-mère de Loana ainsi que la perruque. Il s'avança vers la porte puis tourna la poigner. Il hésita un instant. Il se tourna vers Loana et lui demanda de venir vers lui. Là, il l'embrassa et lui chuchota à l'oreille un Merci. Loana ne sut que dire. Elle mordu juste ses lèvres puis recula de quelque pas. Maintenant c'était à Vincent de jouer.

Dehors, toujours assise sur les hautes marches du chalet des filles Mme Genest mangeait son dernier morceau d'orange.

- Bonjour madame ! Dit Vincent d'une voix douce. Tellement douce qu'on aurait effectivement crut une fille.

- Oui, Bonjour. Elle enfonça dans sa bouche le dernier morceau d'orange. Alors? Elles sont réveillées et habiller là dedans?

- Oui. Elles arrivent ! Mentit Vincent.

Il continua sont chemin sans se retourner et en un clin d'œil sortis du champ de vision de Mme Genest. Elle, ne se doutant pas qu'elle venait de laisser partir un intrus, elle se leva d'un coup et pénétra dans le chalet.

- Aller debout! Je vous ai assez attendue mesdemoiselles ! Aller debout!

Elle ouvra tous les volets et ramassa sur son chemin tous les vêtements qui trainaient puis les jeta sur les lits.

- Debout mesdemoiselles, on a une longue journée qui nous attend !

Toutes les filles s'activèrent soudain. Ainsi donc, elles furent toutes habillées, coiffées et maquillées pour affronter le froid matinale du camp « Vladimir Forever».

Devant le soi-disant réfectoire que les forestiers avaient installé à l'aide de tables pliantes et de troncs d'arbre, une ribambelle de jeunes adolescents ennuyés avalait une canette de Fanta ou de Coca Cola.

- Je pensais qu'on mangerait équilibré dans une forêt. Commenta Katie en offrant sa boisson à Ashley.

Celle-ci ne refusa pas.

- Katie, tu croyais quoi? Qu'il allait te servir un menue thaï ou encore une salade d'huitre?! Ironisa Loana en s'appliquant du gloss.

- Bas… Je pensais. Lui répondue Katie en baissant ses yeux vers ses Adidas blanc/rose.

- Où est Paula? Hurla Mme Genest, un carnet dans une main et dans l'autre son sifflet chérie. Quelqu'un le sait?

- Peut-être en enfer pour nous avoir mis dans cette galère. Murmura Ashley en savourant sa boisson.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle n'a rien à se mettre?! Supposa fièrement à haute voix Loana en fixant son miroir en forme de cœur, si chère à ses yeux.

En effet, comment avais-je put oublier ce détail si important. La veille, Loana avait volé tous les affaires de Paula et les avait ensuite jeter dans la rivière la plus proche.

- Madame! Madame! Hurlèrent Paulette n°1 (Nina) et Paulette n°2 (Breanna).

Mme Genest se retourna net vers les deux adolescentes et demanda d'un ton énerver.

- Quoi?!

- Eh bien… Bégaya Breanna.

- Paula n'arrête pas de vomir. En plus elle n'as plus rien à se mettre. J'ai du lui prêter des vêtements. Continua Nina.

- Je crois que c'est une diarrhée aigue. Assura Breanna.

Nina lui donna alors un coup dans les tibias. Mme Genest, elle, leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas dire à Breanna à qu'elle point elle était stupide.

- On ne vomit pas quand on a la diarrhée, crois-moi. Lui Assura Nina.

- Ah parce que tu as eu la diarrhée peut-être?! Dit Breanna, sûr de ne pas avoir tord.

- Bon les filles, les interrompus Mme Genest, où Paula vomis?

- Dans le chalet. On voulait la ramener dans les toilettes, mais comme elle avait déjà commencé on la laisser finir.

Mme Genest jeta un œil à sa montre D&G. Loana se demanda soudain comment elle avait fait pour se payer un telle montre. Cette question lui passa vite et elle se concentra de nouveau sur le Nina&Breanna Show.

- Ok les filles, annonça Mme Genest, vous allez rejoindre le reste du groupe et moi je vais aller voir Paula. Dites tous cela à M. Sabin et M. Viret. Bien sûr, sans la petite histoire de diarrhée. Ordonna-t-elle.

Nina et Breanna rejoignirent le reste des élèves. Loana, Gina et Ashley rigolaient intérieurement alors qu'à côté d'elle Katie mourrait de fin. Celle-ci c'était juré de ne pas manger, ni de boire d'aliment possédant une goutte de sucre.

Alors lorsque, Loana leva sa canette de Coca Cola pour faire un toast, Katie leva sa bouteille d'Évian.

- A notre si grande ennemie! Cria Loana.

- A notre si grande ennemie! Crièrent en cœur ses amies.

Chapitre VIII

Une histoire pas du tous drôle

- Tu ne trouve pas ça drôle? Demanda Breanna à son amie Nina. Celle-ci croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine puis s'enfonça dans le pouffe sur lequel elle était assise.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrante! Assura Nina.

- Crois-moi, toi non plus tu n'es vraiment pas marrante.

- Oui, mais moi au moins je n'ai pas la stupidité d'essayer de faire des blagues.

Les deux amies se lancèrent alors un regard noir et ne dirent plus un mot.

- C'est moi, où quand Paula n'est pas là, elles sont encore plus idiotes que d'habitude. Commenta Ashley en buvant son chocolat chaud.

- Peut-être. Lui répondue Katie en hochant les épaules.

- Si je t'ennuie, dit le moi? Lui demanda Ashley entre deux gorger.

- Non! Assura-t-elle. C'est juste que j'aie vraiment faim. Tu crois que Loana a des barres amincissantes dans sa cachette?

- Tu veux dire dans cet endroit inconnu de nos esprits en pleine forêt où Loana semble avoir caché toute sa garde de robe.

Elle but de nouveau une gorger.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Alors comment vous me trouver?! Questionna enthousiasme Loana.

Cette dernière portait une robe rouge vif moulante qui nous montrait merveilleusement son corps si bien fait. Elle avait aux pieds de magnifique escarpin noir. Katie voulait laisser échapper : « Eh… Ça ne serait pas à moi », mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle demanda juste :

- Tu vas où?

Ashley leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne voulait absolument pas lui expliquer pour la millième fois le plan (si romantique) que Vincent avait imaginé pour elle.

- Katie, commença Loana d'un ton calme. Tu n'as toujours pas compris?

- Non! Assura Katie. En faite, je n'ai pas vraiment écoutée, je dois l'avouer.

Loana s'assit sur un des pouffes qui se trouvait à côté de ses amies, car elle savait qu'elle en aurait pour un bout de temps.

- Vincent nous a organisé un rendez-vous secret. Ce n'est pas mignon?

- Si… A en mourir. Se moqua Ashley.

- Tellement que je pense qu'il faut sortir les mouchoirs. Commenta à son tour Gina en se laissant tomber sur un des pouffes.

- Où tu étais passé toi? Demanda Loana.

- Des crampes au ventre et plein de sang, ça te dit quelque chose?

- Tais-toi, gâche pas ma soirée avec tes Ratatouilles ! Bref, Vincent et moi on doit se retrouver pour un dîner romantique dans la forêt et vous…

Elle les montra toutes du doigt.

- …Vous s'empêcherez que je me fasse prendre par Genest, Sabin ou encore Viret !

- Bas dit donc, un dîner romantique! J'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive. Soupira Katie.

- Ça ne risque pas si tu continue de faire la largeur et la longueur des balais de ma mère. Lança Ashley.

- Et toi, la ferme! Cria Katie. Tu fais la largeur et la longueur de l'armoire de notre chalet.

- Du calme les filles! Ordonna Loana. On parlait de moi.

- Toujours de toi! Lança Gina avant piqué une chips au bacon dans l'assiette d'Ashley.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis si intéressante. Rétorqua Loana à Gina.

- Arrête de croire, si on n'était pas là tu ne serais rien. Lui relança Gina.

- On doit se battre contre Paula, pas contre moi. Plaida Loana.

- Non, c'est toi qui déteste Paula depuis la maternelle! Alors arrête de nous inclus dans ta guerre avec Paula Abdul.

Ashley fit une courte pose.

- Et puis, ton Vincent il n'est pas si beau que ça, crois-moi §

Loana voulait tout à coup gifler Ashley. Cette dernière avala pour la dernière fois une gorger de son chocolat chaud puis se leva. Gina la suivie ainsi que Katie toujours autant affamé.

A deux pas de là, Nina et Breanna se prirent d'un fou rire. Loana leurs lança un regard noir.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle!

- T'as même pas entendue l'histoire. Lui répondue Breanna.

- Ouais! L'encouragea Nina.

- La ferme les fausses blondes !

Loana marcha toute droite vers la forêt et ne se retourna pas une seule seconde pour voir si ses amies s'étaient calmer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elles. Elle était Loana. Et ça suffisait amplement. N'est-ce pas?

Chapitre IX

Ennemie pour le meilleure et pour le pire

Loana avait du mal à marcher à cause de ses talons haut. Il lui était impossible de courir, même pour retrouver Vincent. Elle ne sentait presque plus ses orteils et se demandait pourquoi elle avait choisit de porter ses chaussures. Loana détestait tous ce qui se rapportait à la nature, alors cette pseudo-sortie scolaire n'arrangeait rien. Mais là, tous de suite, elle était heureuse malgré ses orteils qui lui faisaient mal. Car elle allait enfin passer un moment avec Vincent. Un deuxième moment, très romantique. Et pas grave si ses amies ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Après tous, à la rentrer elles allaient toutes être séparé.

Loana marchait toujours et sentait que sa cheville allait lâcher à tous moment.

- Ses arbres se ressemble tous, je ne suis pas déjà passé par là ? Se demanda à haute voix Loana.

Après avoir constatée qu'elle s'était perdue, Loana décida de s'assoir sur rocher. Encore si elle avait été dans un centre commerciale ou chez Hello Kitty (Loana avait une fascination pour toute chose de la marque Hello Kitty) ça ne l'aurait pas déranger le moins du monde. Et puis, tous le monde sait qu'elle ne se saurait jamais perdue dans ses deux endroits.

Loana sortie de son sac en forme de cœur aplatit (à l'effigie d'Hello Kitty bien sûr) son miroir lui-même en forme de cœur aplatit. Elle se regarda attentivement dans la petite glace se demandant pourquoi le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Et comme par hasard, elle avait oubliée son portable. Que pout-il arriver de pire? Ça elle ne voulait pas y penser. Bizarrement lorsque le soleil régnait sur la forêt, Loana Grims, ayant toujours eu 0/20 en course d'orientation, arrivait à s'orienter. Etais-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de ses vêtements et de ses accessoires? Peut-être. Loana ferma son précieux miroir et se mis à regarder dans tous les sens. Peut-être que Vincent n'était pas loin et qu'il viendrait à son secours. Mais, lui aussi, il aurait put se rappeler que sa bien-aimée était nul en course d'orientation. Cas même, elle était Loana Grims !

Malgré sa nervosité subite contre Vincent, Loana entendue un bruit qui venait des buissons. Que faire? Ce laissé manger? Ou fuir? Loana opta pour aucune des deux solutions. Elle se leva juste sans faire un bruit puis sauta dans le buisson en question.

- Aïe! Hurla Paula. Idiote, pourquoi tu me saute dessus?!

- Paula ! Hurla à son tour Loana. Mais pourquoi tu es là?

- Je te pose la même question. Lui rétorqua Paula.

- Bas… Bégaya Loana.

- Lève-toi! Tu es assise sur moi! Hurla de nouveau Paula.

Loana n'y croyait pas. Avec toute les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce camp, il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur Paula. Y-aurait-il pire? Oui, songea Loana, Tim Veranes. A l'idée de peut-être tomber sur Tim, elle se leva d'un coup.

- Aïe! Je crois que tu m'as cassée quelque chose. Pleurnicha Paula.

- Arrête de jouer les petites natures ! Lui ordonna Loana en s'asseyant de nouveau sur un rocher.

- Pourquoi t'es là? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue? Insista Paula en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien de vraiment casser.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Abdul…

- Ok! Tu as raison, mais ça…

Elle balança un T-shirt rose pâle à l'effigie de Pucca et Garu à la figure de Loana.

- Ça me regarde.

Loana enleva le T-shirt de son joli minois et le lança à la figure de Paula.

- Je ne voit absolument pas de quoi tu parle.

Paula enleva à son tour, le fameux T-shirt de son visage et le relança en direction de Loana. Mais cette fois, Loana esquiva le lancer de Paula. Le fameux T-shirt atterris alors sur la tête de Vincent, qui lui, sortait d'un buisson derrière Loana.

- Mais… Qu'es ce que c'est? Marmonnait Vincent.

- Voilà l'idiot qui a rompus avec moi! Hurla Paula folle de rage.

- Vincent! Cria Loana en sautant dans ses bras. Merci de m'avoir trouvé. Décidément tu n'arrêtes pas de me sauver. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Vincent ne pouvait pas parler tant Loana le serrait. Et puis, il n'allait pas la repousser. Elle était tellement belle dans cette robe rouge.

- Dites-moi que l'un de vous sait comment rentrer? Demanda Paula interrompant leur câlinerie.

Le couple s'arrêtèrent de s'enlacer et tournèrent leur regard vers Paula.

- Et toi? Tu sais comment rentrer? Demanda à son tour Loana.

- Idiote! Si je vous demande c'est parce que je ne sais pas. Hurla presque Paula.

Loana tourna donc son regard vers Vincent. Ce regard innocent voulait dire « Et toi, tu le sais bien sûr. Tu es si intelligent ».

- Alors Casanova, on passe par où? Demanda Paula.

- Je dois avouer, que je me suis perdue moi aussi. Alors… Je ne sais pas.

Loana et Paula restèrent bouge bée. Leur prince charmant ne savait pas comment rentrer au château. Loana se mis à faire les cents pas en s'assurant qu'il disait ça pour rigoler. Paula, elle, a la surprise générale tomba dans les larmes et l'auto-apitoiement. Et bien sûr, elles crièrent ensemble :

- Tu rigole, hein?

Vincent ne répondue pas. Ce qui les fit crier de plus belle. Dans la forêt du camp « Vladimir Forever », on pouvait entendre des cris. Plus précisément « Je hais Paula Abdul » et « Pourquoi il a fallut que je rencontre ses filles ».

Chapitre X

Sortez les mouchoirs, On a perdue Loana et Paula

Les lumières étaient éteints dans le chalet des filles. Mais cela n'empêchait pas certaines de discuter. Assises sur le lit de Loana, si bien placer au fond du chalet, Gina, Ashley et Katie papotait sous des couvertures chauffantes.

- Où est Loana? Demanda Gina.

A côté d'elle Katie était devenue presque pâle.

- Tu devrais vraiment manger quelque chose, tu deviens bleu. Conseilla Gina.

- Essaie les barres non-amincissantes. Lui proposa Ashley en lui tendant une des fameuses barres au chocolat dont elle raffolait.

Katie ne refusa pas. Après tous, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle voulait rester en vie jusqu'à qu'elle embrasse un garçon. Et si pour cela il fallait qu'elle mange des barres caloriques qui lui donneraient surement le même cul que Big Mama, elle assumait totalement. Elle ouvra alors avec violence la barres au chocolat et la mangea morceau par morceau sans trop la savourer.

- Mercie. J'avais oubliée que ça existait. Marmonna Katie en déchirant à l'aide de ses dents l'emballage d'une barre aux fruits rouges que Gina venait de lui donner.

- Bon maintenant que Katie à enfin décider de manger appelons Loana. Passe-moi ton portable sil-te-plait Gina, je n'ai plus de crédit. Demanda Ashley.

Ashley pris le portable Nokia, et appuya sur la touche « répertoire » puis sur Loana.

A cet instant, un bruit bizarre commença à envahir la pièce. Le lit de Loana vibra tout à coup.

- Mais d'où vient ce bruit? Se demanda Gina.

Katie mis alors sa main sous le matelas de Loana. Elle en sortie toute sorte de chose, plus exactement :

– Une trousse à maquillage Hello Kitty

– Un peigne à queue rose

– Une boîte de lunettes de soleil D&G

– Trois magazines people

– Un tube de gloss Banane/Poire

– Un sachet de chewing-gum à la fraise

– Deux boucles d'oreille en forme de cœur

Et en fin, un portable pourpre décoré de faux cristaux.

Katie voulait crier. Elles voulaient toute crier. Loana était en plein forêt sans moyen de communication. Comment étais-je possible?

- Il faut absolument qu'on le lui rapport! Chuchota Gina.

- Oui, mais comment? On ne sait pas où elle est? Et même si on le savait, on se perdrait sans doute dans la forêt. Dit Ashley.

- TU te perdrais sans doute dans la forêt! Accentua Katie. Moi, je te rappelle que j'ai obtenu 18,75/20 en cours d'orientation!

- Peut-être! Mais ce n'était pas en plein nuit, ni dans une forêt aussi grande que celle du camp « Vladimir Forever ». Lui expliqua Ashley.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Elles se turent toute et coururent dans leurs lit respectif. M. Viret et Mme Genest avancèrent à petit pas. Mme Genest alluma les lumières réveillant toutes les filles.

- Debout! Inspection surprise! Cria M. Viret.

- Aller! Renchérie Mme Genest. Debout!

Lexie, Tacha et Lydia s'avancèrent vers les deux adultes.

- Pourquoi vous faite une inspection surprise?! Demanda Tacha.

- Le camp d'à côté : le camp « Victory » à perdue un de ses élèves. Nous vérifions si c'est le cas ici. Expliqua M. Viret.

Il demanda alors aux filles de le laisser passer.

Ashley, Gina et Katie crurent alors que leurs cœurs allaient sortir de leurs poitrine tant ils se mirent à battre vite.

- Il y a quelqu'un?! Dit M. Viret en tapotant Katie cachée sous sa couverture.

- Oui! Lui répondue Katie. Elle souleva alors la couverture qui l'enveloppait et lui rota à la figure.

Un « Berk » générale fut entendue.

- Désolé! Je crois que ça remonte.

- Qu'es ce qui remonte? Demanda M. Viret en s'asseyant sur le lit de Katie. Celle-ci vomit alors.

Un nouveau « Berk» générale fut entendue.

- Mais j'hallucine… Commença M. Viret.

Katie se laissa tomber dans les bras du beau et musclé professeur de sport et vomit de plus belle.

Quant elle eu fini d'évacuer la nourriture qui constituait deux minutes avant son estomac, Katie fut accompagner à l'infirmerie du camp par M. Viret. Mme Genest n'avait pas pris le temps de bien compter les filles. Elle avait juste supervisée un forestier qui ramassait, on peut dire, les restes du dîner de Katie. A cette occasion, Ashley et Gina sortirent en cachette accompagner du portable de Loana et se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

- Vous aller où comme ça?! Hurla une voix.

Ashley et Gina restèrent alors immobiles. Aucune des deux n'osa se retourner pour voir qui les interpellait.

- Elle vous a posée une question! Hurla une seconde voix.

Alors soudain, Ashley et Gina reconnurent les deux voix qui les appelaient. Elles se retournèrent donc pour vérifier et virent Nina et Breanna.

- Alors? Insista Nina.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on doit tous vous dire, n'es-ce pas? Alors je vous retourne la question où vous allez habiller comme ça? Demanda Ashley en montrant du doigt leur combinaison.

Oui, en effet, Nina et Breanna s'était accoutré de manière bizarre. Toutes les deux portaient des boîtes en caoutchouc vert foncée, un imperméable jaune fluoresçant. Breanna tenait un parapluie jaune à petit pois au dessus de la tête de Nina et de sa tête.

- Alors? Insista à son tour Gina.

- On cherche Paula. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue? Demanda Breanna.

- Non, pourquoi? Demandèrent Ashley et Gina.

Les filles se regardèrent toutes dans les yeux. Comme par magie, elles semblaient avoir toute compris ce qui se passait. Paula avait disparu, Loana aussi. Ainsi qu'un élève du camp « Victory ». Conclusion : Loana et Paula se trouvaient dans la forêt surement en train de s'entretuer avec pour seul spectateur Vincent Kay.

Alors sans un mot, elles se suivirent toutes et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Il était hors de question pour Ashley et Gina qu'elles laissent une minute de plus Loana dans un environnement naturelle qui n'était pas le sienne. Et pire encore, avec Paula Abdul. Il était aussi hors de question pour Nina et Breanna de laisser leur cheftaine en plein forêt avec sa pire ennemie. Il en était hors de question!

Chapitre XI

Lorsque la pluie tombe…

Le temps semblait s'agiter. Quelque goûte d'eau tombaient sur la terre sans se douter une seule seconde de ce que vivaient à l'instant nos petites emmerdeuses préférées.

- Berk! Dit Gina en regardant désœuvré ses converses salit par une flaque d'eau.

- Dépêche-toi! Dit Nina en la poussant.

- Je ne peux pas me dépêcher! Hurla presque Gina.

- Tu devrais pourtant, parce qu'il commence à pleuvoir.

Le petit groupe de fille levèrent alors leurs têtes vers le ciel. Un éclair illumina soudain le ciel puis des goûtes de pluie tombèrent une à une. Les filles sursautèrent un instant avant de se mettre à courir. La météo était-elle contre elles? Peut-être, car la pluie devînt de plus en plus fort suivie par d'effroyable éclairs.

Toujours au même endroit, Loana, Paula et Vincent ne disaient pas un mot. Loana était désœuvré. Dieu la haïssait tant que ça? Elle, qui avait pourtant rien fait de mal dans toute sa vie. Bon, peut-être qu'elle avait fait des choses regrettable. Mais, c'était toujours pour la bonne cause. Alors pourquoi la punissait-on ainsi?

Un éclair les fit sursauter.

- On ne peut pas rester ici! Il pleut! Dit Paula en se couvrant la tête à l'aide de feuille géante.

- Non! On doit rester ici! Sinon on va encore se perdre! Lui expliqua Vincent.

- TU n'as qu'à rester ici! Moi, je m'en vais!

Paula disparut à travers les buissons et laissa Loana et Vincent en tête à tête. Quoi que nos deux amoureux, ne soient plus d'humeur câline.

Loana frissonnait. Elle avait pensé à tous, sauf à ça. Elle se laissa tomber par terre. Après tous, elle était déjà mouiller alors de la boue n'y changerait rien, n'est-ce pas?

- Pardonne-moi ! Je suis le seul responsable! Hurla Vincent sous la pluie. Je suis désolé Loana!

Ses excuses ne touchaient pas Loana. Il avait raison, tous était de sa faute. Alors que pouvait-elle répondre à cela. Elle en avait vraiment marre. Elle savait que tous cela ne seraient jamais arriver si Paula ne lui avait pas joué un de ses tours dont elle a le secret. Et pourtant... A la maternelle, elle et Paula, étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Comment en sont-elles arrivées là?

Vincent lui tendit sa main :

- Aller! Prend-là!

Loana s'exécuta et se retrouva sur ses deux pieds en quelques secondes.

- Paula doit avoir raison, il faut qu'on parte d'ici!

- Quoi?! Je deviens sourd, ou tu viens de dire que tu étais d'accord avec Paula! Hallucina Vincent.

- Oui! Avoua Loana. Il faut qu'on rentre.

Vincent ne la contredit pas. Il la suivie, car ce fut Loana qui engagea la marche.

- Oh my God!

Loana cria de toutes ses forces. Vincent se retourna dans tous les sens, se demandant où elle était passé. Il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il vue le gros trou qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Loana! Loana! Cria-t-il.

- Je suis là! Hurla Loana. Je suis dans le trou! Sort-moi de là!

Loana, apeurée, rongea ses ongles (qu'elle n'avait pas rongés depuis ses 4 ans, lorsqu'elle avait appris à se servir d'une lime à ongles) et pleura, sans doute, toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Yes! Cria Nina. On a trouvées Vincent!

Vincent se retourna et vue Nina.

- Tu les as trouvées! Hurla Breanna en sortant d'un buisson. Génial! On peut rentrer maintenant.

- Non!

- Pourquoi?! Demandèrent Nina et Breanna.

- Loana est tombée dans un trou et elle ne peut pas sortir. Il faut qu'on appelle des professionnels. Expliqua Vincent.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Nina.

- Bas… Il faut la sortir de là!

- Ce n'est pas Paula! On y survivra! Toi aussi Vincent.

Breanna tapa sur le dos de Vincent pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

- Les filles ! Attendez-nous! Hurlaient Gina et Ashley à boue de souffle en sortant des buissons.

- C'est bon on est arrivés! Breanna montra du doigt Vincent puis fit tourner leur regard vers le gros trou en plein milieu du petit chemin. Loana est dedans!

- Quoi?!

- Y a quelqu'un?! Hurla Paula en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe.

- Non! Hurlèrent-ils tous en là voyant de nouveau.

C'est bien ce que vous penser. Paula tomba elle aussi dans le trou.

- Aïe! Pourquoi t'ai là?! Cria Paula des profondeurs du trou rempli de boue.

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être là. Lui rétorqua Loana.

Celle-ci s'était allonger, les mains croisée sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, tel un cadavre qu'on allait enterrer.

- T'es morte?

Loana ouvra un œil.

- Oui! Répondue-t-elle. Je suis morte!

- Alors pourquoi tu parle?!

Paula la secoua alors dans tous les sens, la salissant encore plus. Loana se défendait tout en criant « Au secours! ».

En haut, Vincent ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Breanna, elle, criait le nom de Paula sans recevoir de réponse. Nina lui arracha donc le parapluie pour se couvrir.

- On ne peut rien faire! Annonça Gina. On devrait prévenir les profs, c'est notre seule solution.

- Vous auriez dût le faire des le début! Dit naturellement Vincent.

Les filles lui lancèrent un regard noir de chez noir. Il se tut. Ensemble ils partirent à la rechercher des professeurs qui pourrait les aider à sauver Loana et Paula d'elles-mêmes.

- On revient ne vous inquiétez pas! Cria Breanna avant de courir après le reste du groupe.

Chapitre XII

…Certaines se retrouve au fond d'un trou

La nature est un cadeau. Loana Grims et Paula Abdul, coincer au fond d'un trou boueux en plein milieu de la forêt pensait le contraire. La nature n'était pas un cadeau. Elles pensaient plutôt que c'était la pire des punitions. D'accord elles n'avaient jamais été les petites filles sages que leurs parents aurait voulut. C'est vrai, elles n'étaient pas des anges. Elles étaient plus proche du diabolique. Mais étais-ce une raison suffisante pour les laisser croupir au fond d'un trou?

- Aïe! Tu me fais mal! Brailla Paula.

- Désolée d'être vivante et d'avoir besoin de place. Dit Loana.

Paula leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Loana, elle, jouait encore une fois les cadavres.

- Je vais mourir et j'accepte mon sort. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit avec moi… Disait-elle à voix haut.

Paula voulait l'étrangler. Elle se retenue et fit comme Loana. Elle s'allongea toute droite, croisa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

- Je sais que j'ai été la fille la plus parfaite que vous ayez connue sur cette planète. Je sais que sans moi, sans mon existence, le mot sublime n'aurait jamais eu de sens. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je parte. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, tout à une fin même les beautés de la nature…

Paula se leva d'un coup.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de nous jouer les reines du Drama?! Sil-te-plaît! Parce qu'au cas où ça t'intéresserait, moi aussi je vais mourir.

- Oui… Commença Loana. Mais toi tout le monde s'enfiche. Tout le monde s'en remettra, tu n'es pas si importante que ça. MOI SI!

Loana ouvra un œil pour voir la réaction de Paula. Mais celle-ci ne fit rien. Elle resta allonger à côté d'elle.

- Il y a des fois où tu me fais rire, tu es si sûr de toi. Chuchota Paula en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je sais!

- Parfois, je voudrais être comme toi. Lui confia Paula avant de refermer les yeux.

Loana ne sut que dire. Paula Abdul venait-elle vraiment de lui dire ça ou devenait-elle sourde?

- Avant… Continua Paula. On était les meilleures amies. Comment on en est arrivé là?

Loana ne voulait pas baisser sa garde. Paula jouait-elle peut-être comme d'habitude un de ses mauvais coups?

- Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est plus d'actualité. Maintenant je sais que tu n'es plus ma meilleures amies, mais plutôt ma pire ennemie.

- C'est-à-dire que je suis ta meilleure ennemie?! Supposa Paula.

- Peut-être.

Loana voulait qu'on la sorte de la tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas sympathisée avec l'ennemie ou encore rester allonger sur ce tas de boue. Oui, elle se sentait impuissante. Et tout ça, à cause de Paula. Pourquoi sa vie tournait-elle autour de Paula Abdul? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille gâche tous? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe dans ce trou?

- Il y a quelqu'un?! Cria Paula en se levant. On est toujours là, venez nous sauver!

- Si tu crois que le prince de Cendrillon vas venir te sauvez, arrête ça tous de suite! Commença Loana. Car je peux te l'assurer, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne la trouve plus canon qu'il va te prendre toi.

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter?!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on est dans un trou et qu'on va surement mourir. Et que je ne veux pas m'amuser à me disputer avec quelqu'un avant ma mort.

- Et…?

- Et que si on arrêtait de se battre on pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Paula avait-elle raison? Loana se caressa le menton pour réfléchir.

- Y a quelqu'un?! Hurla t'une voix.

- Oui! Sautilla Paula en éclaboussant Loana de boue. On est en bas !

Une corde fut lancer et arriva jusqu'à la hauteur de nos deux pires ennemies. Paula qui était déjà debout attrapa la corde à toute vitesse.

- Salut Loana! Hurla cette dernière. Paula attacha la corde autour de sa taille et la serra bien fort. Elle s'agrippa au mur de boue pour prendre de l'élan.

- C'est bon! Cria Paula. Tirez!

Paula commença à monter et se retrouva vite dans les aires. Loana se leva alors et lui attrapa la jambe.

- Où tu vas comme ça?! Hurla Loana. Si quelqu'un doit sortir en premier c'est moi. Loana s'agrippa à Paula.

- Une à la fois! Cria la voix d'en haut.

- Loana descend! Cria Paula.

- Non!

Loana était agrippée à Paula alors qu'on les faisait monter. M. Viret et M. Sabin à l'autre boue de la corde tiraient de toutes leurs forces. Malgré le surpoids fait par Loana, les deux professeurs de sport réussirent à remonter les deux jeunes filles en toute sécurité. De nouveau sur la terre ferme, Loana lâcha Paula et rejoignis ses amies qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Oh si vous saviez ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer…

- Et moi, si tu crois que ça m'a amusée de supporter tes jérémiades. La coupa Paula.

- Stop! Hurla M. Sabin.

- Es-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes retrouvées dans une situation critique parce que vous n'avez pas respectées les règles. Continua M. Viret.

- Nous, M. Viret et moi-même nous n'allons pas en rester là. M. Sabin fit une courte pause. Maintenant je vous prierais de nous suivre jusqu'au camp sans un mot.

Le silence régnait, personne n'osa dire quelques choses. Les élèves suivirent leurs deux professeurs et arrivèrent vite au camp « Vladimir Forever » où le soleil s'était déjà lever.

Chapitre XIII

Tout a un début ainsi qu'une fin

M. Viret et M. Sabin étaient assis confortablement sur deux fauteuils vert foncé devant le feu du chalet principal. Les deux hommes semblaient discuter tout en buvant un bon chocolat chaud.

- Tu entends quelque chose? Chuchota Ashley à Gina. Celle-ci avait collée son oreille contre l'une des fenêtres du chalet.

- Non! Répondue Gina.

Les jeunes adolescentes étaient adossées contre l'un des murs du chalet principal. Elles attendaient le verdict de leurs professeurs par rapport à ce qui c'était passer la veille. Qu'allait-il arriver?

- Laissez-tombez!

Loana se limait les ongles sans trop d'inquiétude au contraire de ses deux amies.

- Comment ça? Tu ne vois pas qu'on a de gros problème?! Dit Gina avant de se lever de nouveau pour essayer de décrypter la conversation de ses professeurs.

- Je dis juste que c'est les vacances et que même si on est dans un camp où le collège à l'autorité « suprême » ils ne peuvent pas nous renvoyer puisqu'on a fini le collège. Expliqua Loana. Le pire qui pourrait arriver c'est qu'il nous renvoie chez nous et franchement ça ne me déplairait pas.

- Ça fait trop pour moi! Dit Gina en s'adossant de nouveau au mur.

- Il y a cas même une chose que je ne comprends pas… Commença Ashley. Pourquoi Paula n'est pas avec nous?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, elle couche avec Carbona. C'est pour ça qu'encore une fois elle passe au travers. Expliqua Gina.

- Nina et Breanna?

- Elles aussi! Assura Gina.

- Arrête! Je veux une autre explication parce que ce n'est pas juste. Nous on ne devrait pas être puni. C'est Loana et Paula qui se sont perdue!

- Eh! Cria presque Loana. Je ne me suis pas perdue.

Elle fit une courte pause.

- C'est Vincent qui s'est perdue.

- Bas… Commença Gina. Vous vous êtes perdue.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Les filles ne dirent plus un mot. M. Sabin passa sa tête par la porte entre ouvert.

- Les filles!

- Oui! Répondirent-elles en chœur.

- Faite vos bagages, on vous ramène chez vous! Annonça-t-il.

- Quoi? C'est tous? Demanda Gina étonnée.

- Oui c'est tous. Vos parents passeront vous chercher à l'arrêt devant le bus dans une heure. Il referma la porte.

Les filles sautèrent sur place. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Ce calvaire était enfin finit. Plus de morceau de trompette à 6 heures du matin, plus de boue et de flaque d'eau, plus de toilette à l'extérieur, plus de forêt et plus de M. Sabin. Le rêve! C'était comme si finalement, tous s'arrangeait pour la petite bande. Katie avait été ramenée chez elle la veille. Et elles, elles allaient aussi quitter cet endroit de torture. Au revoir Dame Nature ! Bonjour Centre Commercial!

Pendant que le reste de leurs camarades déjeunaient, Loana, Ashley et Gina faisaient leurs valises. Rien ne pouvait les rendre malheureuse à cet instant. Rien même pas Paula. Leurs valises fait et leurs crampons jeter à la poubelle (parce qu'il était évident qu'elles ne s'en resserviraient plus), les 3 filles se dirigeaient vers le grand bus jaune qui les avait ramené ici.

- On rentre comment? Demanda Gina.

- Je pense qu'on devrait appeler un taxi, il est hors de question que je fasse un autre trajet avec ce bus. Dit Loana écœurée.

- Vous avez la mémoire courte, M. Sabin a dit que nos parents viendraient nous chercher. Leurs expliqua Ashley. Eh! Ça ne serait pas Paula là bas?! Montra du doigt Ashley.

- Ash, j'ai envie de voir n'importe quoi sauf Paula et les horribles tenues de Tim Veranes.

- Mais c'est Mme Carbona et le père de Paula! Hurla presque Gina.

Les filles ne dirent plus un mot. Elles se cachèrent derrière le bus jaune tout en regardant leur rivale se faire sermonner. Les filles ne comprirent pas tous, mais elles savaient que la scène à laquelle elles assistaient expliquait beaucoup de chose. Avant les vacances Mme Carbona avait une splendide bague au doigt et bien il semblerait que ce soit le père de Paula qui lui est offert. Pendant une seconde Loana plaignait Paula. Avoir sa principale comme belle-mère, berk! Mais les secondes suivantes, elle sautilla de joie. Chuchotant des « bien fait » et des « je savais qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ».

M. Abdul et Mme Carbona montèrent à l'avant de la BMW de luxe de M. Abdul. Paula, elle, monta à l'arrière. La voiture partie comme une flèche laissant nos emmerdeuses victorieuse. La BMW croisa le chemin d'une Jaguar jaune flash. La voiture flashant se gara devant le bus jaune.

- Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de jaune dans le paysage. Commenta Ashley.

La porte avant de la Jaguar s'ouvrit.

- Dépêche! Hurla Jared, le frère de Gina. J'ai un rendez-vous après!

Gina embrassa ses amies pour leurs dirent au revoir et monta dans la voiture. La voiture démarra et laissa la terre sale se mêler au vent. La voiture jaune disparut vers l'horizon. Une voiture noire aux vitre teintée et une Lexus SUV s'avancèrent vers Loana et Ashley. Loana reconnue tous de suite son chauffeur au volant.

L'homme au volant de la Lexus n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il fit juste signe à Ashley de monter.

- On s'appelle?! Dit Ashley en ouvrant la portière arrière de la voiture de son père.

Loana la salua d'un signe de main puis monta dans la voiture noire. Loana frotta sa main contre le cuir de la voiture avant de s'étaler sur les deux places arrière. La vitre qui se trouvait derrière elle s'ouvrit, et elle put voir Richard.

- Vous avez passez un bon séjour dans ce camp Mlle Grims? Demanda le chauffeur avant de mettre le contacte.

- Il y a mieux, mais bon j'ai passée du temps avec mes BFF alors ça pouvait aller.

Le véhicule avança.

- Je suppose que mes parents ne sont toujours pas revenus?

- Oui! Opina le chauffeur.

Loana eu un de ses sourires malsain dont on avait tous peur. Elle se redressa puis posa ses pieds sur la banquette opposée à elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle admirait pour la première et la dernière fois la beauté de la nature. Elle regarda attentivement les grands sapins qui entouraient le camp « Vladimir Forever ». Elle envoya un bisou à la pancarte « Bienvenue au camp Vladimir Forever » puis posa délicatement sa tête contre la vitre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ce paysage.

Chapitre XIV

C'est un Au Revoir, pas un Adieu

Le vent artificiel qui sortait du ventilateur des Sumer faisait grand bien à Loana. Dans la cours arrière des Sumer, Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie étaient allongées sur des chaises pliantes.

- Nos vacances ne sont pas si nul que ça si ont y réfléchit! Loana pris ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac de plages et les posa sur sa tête. Rien ne peut gâcher cet instant.

- Serveur! Hurla Katie en s'appliquant de la crème solaire.

Nathan, aussi surnommer « L'abominable Petit Nathan » par les 4 adolescentes arriva un plateau à la main. Il portait un ravissant tablier Hello Kitty rose que Loana avait elle-même choisit.

- Vos cocktails mesdemoiselles! Il s'avança et tendit à chacune des filles un verre de limonade.

- Tu vois, tous vas bien qu'en tu m'obéis! Déclara Katie en mettant une paille dans son verre.

- Quant je lui obéis tu veux dire! Nathan montra du doigt Loana Grims en maillot une pièce noire.

- Si tu veux! Marmonna Katie en buvant sa limonade.

A cet instant Loana lui fit signe de s'avancer vers elle et lui ordonna de se retourner. Elle se mira alors dans la grande bande réfléchissante installée par ses soins. Loana l'avait spécialement fais insérer dans son uniforme pour se mirer à tout moment.

- Heureusement que l'année prochaine tu seras plus là et que je pourrais de nouveau être libre. Annonça Nathan. Je serais enfin tranquille puisque tu pars à Providence.

- Tu vas à Providence?! Demanda Ashley en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

Katie jouait à faire des bulles avec sa limonade.

- Elle ne vous a rien dit? Maman et papa ont décidés qu'elle irait en pension avec Kathryn à Providence. A moi la belle vie !

Nathan sautilla jusqu'à la porte coulissante de la terrasse. Et laissa les filles seules près de la piscine.

- Providence? C'est bien loin ça ? En Pension? Avec Kathryn? Questionna tout à coup Ashley.

- Tu nous quitte? Demanda Gina.

- Je croyais que tu irais à Constance Billard comme Serena dans Gossip Girl?! Questionna de nouveau Ashley.

- Constance Billard n'existe pas, c'est un lycée inventés par les créateurs de Gossip Girl! Lui expliqua Gina.

- Je sais. Dit Ashley. Je voulais juste dire que je croyais qu'elle irait dans un lycée d'ici.

Ashley et Gina fixèrent tout à coup Katie, celle-ci ne dit rien.

- Réponds-nous! Hurla Gina.

- Je suis désoler les filles, mais puisqu'on n'allait pas être dans le même lycée… Je me suis dit que si j'allais en pension ça ne ferait rien. Et puis comme ça je serais avec Kathryn. C'est bien non?!

Les filles ne dirent rien, elles attendaient la réaction de Loana qui étonnamment n'avait rien dit.

- Loana?! Dit Katie.

- Ok! Tu nous laisse, mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas nous oublier. On a cas même foutus la merdes pendant 4 ans ensemble. Dit Loana rayonnante.

- Tu as raison! De toute façon nous n'aurions pas été dans le même lycée. Et vos mieux que tu sois avec Kathryn qu'avec des loosers. Renchérie Ashley.

- Je suis d'accord avec elles! Ajouta Gina.

Les 4 filles s'étreignirent, pensant par la même occasion à toute leurs aventures et leurs délires ensemble. A toutes les choses stupides qu'avait pu dire Katie et qui les avait fait tant rire. A tout ses moments géniaux qu'elles avaient passées dans la chambre de Katie. A toute les tortures qu'elles avaient infligées à Nathan.

- Moi aussi je veux faire un câlin. Dit Andy en rejoignant la petite bande.

- Tu crois qu'il a une chose qui explique que L'abominable Petit Nathan soit chiant alors que Petit Andy soit trop mimi?! Demanda Gina à Ashley.

- Moi en ce qui me concerne je déteste tout les sortes d'enfant alors… Lui répondue Ashley.

- La personne qui va me manquer le plus c'est toi! Dit Katie en tirant les joues de son petit frère. Tu es mon grand amour, le seul que j'aime. Katie pris dans ses bras Andy et tournoya sur elle-même.

- Tous ça va vraiment me manquer! Annonça Loana avant de se lever et de piquer une tête dans la piscine au ton vert-bleu.

- Tu pars quand? Demanda Gina.

- A la fin des vacances! Lui répondue Katie.

Nathan revenus dans le cadre que formait notre quatuor préféré accompagner d'une bande de garçon.

- Mesdemoiselles, commença Nathan, voici des jeunes hommes qui voudraient vous parler.

A la vue de Vincent, ATM, Zachary et Tim les filles eurent une sorte de tension électrique qui leurs passa le long du corps.

Loana sortie de la piscine telle une reine et les accueillit.

- Bienvenue !

- Salut ! Dirent en chœur les garçons.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Annonça Vincent à Loana. En privée de préférence.

Loana prit Vincent par la main. Ils éloignèrent du petit groupe. Enfin tout les deux et loin des regards indiscret, Vincent sortie de sa poche un collier en argent. Au bout du fameux collier le visage de chat d'Hello Kitty pendouillait.

- C'est pour toi ! Annonça-il enthousiasme. C'est pour m'excuser de tout ce qui c'est passer au camp…

- A parce que tu penses avoir des choses à te faire pardonner ?!

- Oui ! Je suis désolé pour tous ce qui c'est passer et…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?! Je me suis fait renvoyer du camp à cause de toi !

Loana s'enfichait complètement d'avoir été « exclut » du camp, il lui fallait seulement un argument de plus pour plaider sa peine au près de Vincent. Il lui fallait des raisons de plus de le haïr autant qu'elle haïssait Paula Abdul. Il lui fallait des forces pour ne pas tomber dans ses bras tant elle l'aimait. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il fallait qu'elle ait raison.

- Je…

- Oui !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que j'ai foiré… Mais je veux vraiment être avec toi.

- Et moi j'en ai vraiment marre ! Tu es le pire de tous les petits-copains. Jamais, mais au grand jamais un mec ma traité de cette manière. Et il est hors de question que ça commence aujourd'hui.

- Mais…

Loana posa son doigt manucuré sur sa bouche et le fit taire avant qu'il ne puis en dire plus. Elle le regarda attentivement dans les yeux. Son regard voulait tout dire. Entre autre que cette fois c'était bel et bien finit. Loana laissa Vincent Kay sur le faite accomplit et partie rejoindre ses amies.

Dans l'arrière cours des Sumer, un groupe d'ado s'amusait dans la piscine. Loana marchait tous droit. Elle siffla à l'aide de ses deux doigts. Elle fut étonnée de savoir siffler. Bref, Nathan rappliqua avec un plateau de boisson. Loana prit un verre puis laissa Nathan en distribuer un à chaque des invité. Tim passa sa main autour de Gina puis leva son verre. Cette dernière lui donna un coup dans les tibias puis dans le ventre.

- A nos années de collège ! Hurla-t-il péniblement.

- Je dirais plutôt à une nouvelle année ! Le corrigea Loana.

Cette dernière leva son verre puis le but d'un trait. Vincent la regardait au loin. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle crut, pendant un instant, qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Mais il était sure qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise au revoir pour de bon. Enfin, pour le moment, car il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose. Et qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Qu'elle ne voulait plus pleurer en cachette comme elle l'avait fait presque tout le mois de Juillet.

Et puis après tous ce n'était qu'un au revoir pas un adieu, ils allaient surement ce revoir. N'es-ce pas ?

Chapitre XV

Tous aux abris, Paula et Loana signe la paix

Loana était d'humeur joyeuse. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette belle journée. Elle se promenait tranquillement dans le quartier en toute innocence. Alors lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle sautillait. Elle enfonça sa clef dans la serrure et aperçus par la même occasion un bout de papier blanc sous la porte.

- C'est d'une banalité, on a inventé les boîtes aux lettres pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Dit à haute voix Loana avant de saisir le morceau de papier.

Elle ouvrit alors la lettres et en sortie une feuille rose claire sur laquelle des lettres couleurs pastelle remplissaient les petits carreaux.

Chère Loana,

Tu le sais bien, je n'ai jamais voulut te faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais voulut te détester, ni te haïr mais le destin en a fait autrement. Il nous a rendus ennemie et ça je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tu étais ma meilleure amie et tu m'as trahie. Tu l'as embrassée, tu l'as aimée et pire, il t'a aimée en retour. Et à la suite de ça je t'ai détestée puis j'ai voulus être comme toi. Tu m'as accusée de te copier, de vouloir devenir comme toi et tu avais raison. J'ai niée et je t'ai déçu. On ne c'est plus beaucoup parler ensuite et on est devenue les pires ennemies. Tu t'ais fait d'autre amie, d'autre meilleures amies avec lesquelles tu partages tous. Tu m'as mit à l'écart et moi j'ai jurée de me venger. Je l'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais réussis, car je dois l'avouer, tu es une très bonne adversaire.

Alors aujourd'hui j'abandonne et je ne rigole pas. Je veux que toi aussi, tu abandonne. Et que nous deux, nous soyons de nouveau les meilleures amies. Si tu ne veux pas je ne te forcerais pas… Mais je te le dis, si tu refuse on ne sera jamais comment nous deux on peut être sans se détester.

Alors signe, et promet moi que tu garderas cette lettre en signe d'amitié.

Signée, Paula Abdul

Loana aurais presque versé une larme si ça n'avait pas été Paula. Mais là, elle fronça juste les sourcils. Elle connaissait bien Paula, et elle savait que tous cela cachaient quelques choses. Ce n'était pas comme si Paula était sincère, n'es-ce pas ?

Loana se sentit investie d'une mission. Celle de découvrir la vérité sur cette lettre. Et par la même occasion pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle croyait avoir vue au camp « Vladimir Forever »

Loana sortie alors de chez elle à toute vitesse pour se retrouver chez les voisins d'en face. C'est-a-dire : chez les Abdul. Elle sonna au moins trois fois avant qu'on lui ouvre.

- Mademoiselle puis-je faire quelques choses pour vous ?! Dit la veille femme qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ! Je voudrais voir Paula.

La veille femme aux cheveux grisonnant conduit Loana jusqu'à la chambre de Paula. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte. Loana fut éblouit par la long robe blanche que Paula portait. Elle avait aussi deux nattes très hautes qui pendouillaient sur sa tête.

- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ! Dit Loana surprise.

- C'est ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur que Paco, le couturier de mon père, réajuste. Expliqua lentement Paula.

- Alors c'est donc vrai ?!

- Qu'es qui est vrai ?

- Ton père va se marier avec Mme Carbona !

Paula soupira puis baissa les yeux.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Et en plus je dois jouer les demoiselles d'honneurs avec une coiffure horrible et une tenue horrible.

Loana ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter, tous ce que Paula disait étaient vrai. Sa tenue était horrible ainsi que sa coiffure.

- Tu m'as envoyée une lettre. Loana tendit la fameuse lettre à Paula. A quoi tu joues ?

- C'est ça le truc, je ne joue plus ! Annonça Paula. Mais puisque tu ne m'as pas l'aire très heureuse à cette annonce, c'est que tu ne veux pas.

Paula ferma la porte. Loana l'empêcha de fermer la porte en la bloquant avec son pied.

- Attends ! Dit Loana. Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une sorte de paix ?

- Non !

Paula fit une courte pause.

- Je veux qu'on fasse une sorte de trêve. Une sorte de chose qui dirait qu'on arrête la guerre mais qui ne veut pas dire qu'on est de nouveau les meilleures amies du monde.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour la Trêve pas pour la Paix.

- Tu dois signer la lettre ! Paula redonna la lettre à Loana.

- Je te préviens ça ne veut pas dire que je n'essayerai pas de me venger un tous petit peu pour ce que tu as fait à la fin de l'année.

- T'inquiète ! J'ai tous expliqué à mon père et à Mme Carbona qui vas devenir ma belle-mère… Et ils m'ont puni. Ils m'ont aussi envoyé chez un psy qui m'a dit qu'on devrait faire la paix. Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible. Et lui il m'a proposé de t'écrire une lettre. Je l'ai fait et maintenant tu es là devant ma porte.

- Eh bien… Commença Loana ne sachant que dire.

- Oui !

- C'est d'accord !

Suis-je devenue aveugle ?! Non, je ne crois pas. Mais on dirait bien que Loana et Paula ont décidées de s'unir. Ou la là ! Je plains celles qui se mettront sur leur chemin! Car vous savez tous ce qui se passe lorsqu'elles se battent, alors imaginer lorsqu'elles unissent…

Après cette scène digne des plus grands scénaristes, Loana rentra chez elle. Même si maintenant la guerre semblait finit, elle avait quelque réticences.

Le soir chez elle, Loana trouva ses deux parents assit dans le salon. Etonner par le retour subite de ses parents, la jeune fille les étreignirent. Son père, un homme cadre ayant très bien réussit affichait un sourire des plus suspicieux. Loana se demandait pourquoi. C'est vrai, qu'il avait la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde, mais pourquoi souriait-il bêtement ? Intriguer par cela, Loana s'assit près de son père puis lui demanda :

- Papa… Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Eh bien… Commença-t-il avant de jeter un regard à sa femme. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

- Laquelle ? Demanda impatiente Loana.

- Tu voulais aller à Simon Ford alors qu'il n'y avait plus une place…

- Oui !

- Eh bien, moi, qui a beaucoup de relations...

- Oui !

- J'ai réussit à convaincre le proviseur de t'accepter !

Loana sauta dans les bras de son père. Tout lui semblait parfait à cet instant. Elle allait aller dans le lycée de ses rêves, celui dont sa sœur lui avait ventée les mérites, celui où ses BFF allaient, celui où elle trouverait sans doute son vrai prince charmant. Etais-ce le début d'une nouvelle ère ? Peut-être…

1 [Voir « Ennemies à Jamais »]

2 [Voir « Ennemies à Jamais »]

3 [Voir « Ennemie à Jamais »]

35


End file.
